To Be A Hero
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: Magnolia Potter has everything any teenage girl would hope for. She was the richest girl in the world. Her world actually listen to her worlds as chief warlock. And she was an exotic beauty who was forever going to be - physically - stuck in age 16.(Death has a sense of humor.) Tragically she was not normal, neither was her life. Fem!Harry. MOD!Harry.
1. It All Started With The Step-Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter.**

 **I apologize in advance for any mistake made. I need a Beta reader for this story.**

.:~(*)~:.

 _Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _\- Taylor Swift_

.:~(*)~:.

 _It all started with her step father…_

 **The Black Palace. Godric Hollow.**

 **January 25. 19:45 EST**

" _Married_?" The girl shrieked, emphasized anger burning in her bright green eyes flashing to show her feelings in all her might. "For _business_?"

"Magnolia _down_." The brunet beauty commanded bossily as she fixed her hair in a neat bun, sitting in-front of the vanity mirror that was oddly not yapping judgments about their looks that particular day. "Honestly, I thought you'll understand better since it _is for your empire_. And we have _talked_ about this for _millions_ of times while you were busy ignoring me; yes I'm marrying him for business."

Magnolia huffed as she crossed her arms in defiance. "When teenage girls ignore you, it _generally_ means they dislike your _idiotic_ _decisions_. Hermione I _don't_ want you to give away such a thing as _marriage_ for their corporation." The girl complained – loudly Hermione should add – as she started angry curling her auburn red hair with some beauty spells before she started scolding herself. "Oh god it's my entire fault isn't it?"

" _No._ " Hermione scolded as she faced the girl with incredulous eyes. "I told you, he is one of the only people who I can make intellectual conversation with and besides he agreed that there shall be nothing that made me uncomfortable in the marriage as long as we carry on his last name, we even agreed on separate rooms."

The blood-red haired teen snort unladylike; her hands busy with her hair and her eyes fixed on the green eyed glare she received from the red-haired girl in the mirror in front of her. "Thank god for that, he's what hundred?"

Hermione scowled in obvious displease. " _Magnolia Black!_ "

" _Hermione Black_." She retorted hotly.

"Honestly, be nice!" Hermione growled at the teen. "He's forty-six. _And_ we can finally extend the JnL Inc. to parts of the world we can't reach yet with his help while his influence grew. It's equal benefit and he's been helping our company since forever. Not to mention our muggle name means little to us in the long term anyways."

"Still fifteen years older than you!" Magnolia accused stubbornly as she turned her glare to the brunet. "And I _don't_ trust him."

"That's why we are not _telling_ him about Magic. We both know it's a 100% advantage for us with the magical side of our live hidden from him, he can't really make us do what he wants and we _can._ " Hermione scold yet again, but she was now putting her coat on as she was ready to leave for the dinner any minute, clearly the teenager was not getting through. "Don't you dare run away from meeting him again! Seriously this is the fourth time I set up dinner for you two to meet."

"I will be _ready_ to meet your old man of a husband, _for dinner_ which is _hours_ away." Magnolia huffed crossing her arms and turned back to the vanity mirror. "I will do my best to make an appearance."

" _Magnolia_."

"I _will_ come okay?" The teen said in frustration. "I get that this is important." Hermione regarded her with evident distrust but decided not to meddle. Magnolia was grateful for that.

"Remember, you are fifteen in the muggle world and I am your mother." Hermione re-informed her of their cover story as if she does not do it every day for the past _eleven years_... well at least now she does not have to drink polijuice every time they were on business, apparently fifteen was close enough to sixteen to portrait her as Hermione's 'real daughter. "You are a little genius who graduates early, you will not use a notice me not charm when you come in, you will not _talk_ to any reporters and _you will like my fiancé._ "

"What if I plain old, simply don't like him?" She asked Hermione in wonder and slight hopeful curiosity as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I mean it could happen, I'm only human too."

"Maggie." Hermione replied calmly as if dealing with a particular problematic child. "I will confiscate your broom."

The girl's eyes dramatically widened at the threat. "You can't do that! I'm chronically thirty-one years old too you know!" Even as the green eyed teenager spoke in clear panic, she knows Hermione, who was her legal guardian, can, in fact, do just that. "Just because I have to be a sixteen years old forever doesn't mean –"

"– You can be treated like one all the time." The brunet finished for her with a soft sigh. "But we both know that you act like a teenage most of the time Magnolia, and I need you to act like a mature lady tonight. So, I am warning you like an adult."

Magnolia rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Fine, fine I'll do it I'll be _rainbow_ and _cherry_ for the day."

"Good Girl." Hermione said as she placed a quick kiss on her forehead, than quickly moving away to fetch her lipstick-port-key from top of the shelf. "Don't be too late."

"Why I'd never!" Magnolia mumbled semi-sarcastically as she toyed with her dress before watching the brunet woman disappear with the pull of the port key. "Hopefully."

She quickly put on her black dress, stopping in front of the vanity mirror that has plenty of her past _forever_ sixteen years in the form of different photos on frame standing on the table. Picking up the one that hold the picture of their graduation on the left and the day she was announced heir-Black on the right.

She wondered if what she did on the past years were any good at all if it only lead to forcing her best friend in marrying some old man just because of some _business_ for her empire. Ron Weasley certainly didn't think so if last week's trial of his and him spitting curses – words – at her were any indications.

But then again, the boy prove himself to be nothing but the next generation _Wormtail_ as he all but give his own family up in the unforgettable event of Bill and Fleur's wedding, apparently they have 'offended', 'leave him out' and 'always degrade' him for always doing better than him in their classes… and for generally being female.

As stupid as he was the girls did not thought him to be _that_ foolish. He had marched in with Death Eaters on his _big brother's_ wedding because he was feeling petty and vengeful. They have all gotten away safely, yes, but the groom was not so lucky.

Up to these day, Magnolia praise Fleur's faith and persistent; it had been more than ten years and the beautiful blonde woman have never stop her daily visit to her husband – on St. Mungo's – who was under a magical coma. She had also moved in the Weasley household and now took care of Arthur and Molly.

Magnolia can only say that the Veela's faith and prayers were answered with kindness when a month ago, the death eater who cursed Bill was killed by a Vampire friend of Magnolia herself. Bill woke up as the curse broke.

He and Fluer are now steadily holding their life together. But Bill's awakening also came with Ron Weasley's trial. She still remember the bitter regret and hollow feeling she had that day with the boy she once dubbed her best friend shouting curses and insults her way.

The years did very little to the wound of betrayal engraved in Hermione and her own heart. But she had holds her own and glared right back as the boy was dragged back to Azkaban.

So no, even though Ron Weasley was once one of her best friend, his opinion does not matter any longer. She had suffered and had being traumatized enough by his betrayal. She still remember the six long months she spend doubting anyone and anything they say; she had end up with almost getting Ginny killed.

That, she _promised_ herself would not happen to her again, ever.

What were Hermione's words back then? ' _You better know how to point out the honest and the liars.'_

Needless to say Magnolia dedicate herself fully to the mind art until she mastered it that year; after all mind art masters are known for easily enabling themselves to control their emotions (Occlumency) and read other people via their body language, expressions and behavior (Legilimency). And that was saying without the magical part where you _actually read minds or put up shields inside your own mind_.

She did well, she supposed, for the most parts of her life… or at the very least she _hope_ she did well. After all she had caused a lot of change within the magical world, most times abusing her power and position to reach her goals. But… the magical world was known to be improving so she supposed she did well…

Picking up her head of the house ring and putting it on her middle finger, she couldn't help but snorted as she remember the few years after the war and how chaotic everything was in her life. She had, after all, done quite a number on the magical world back then. And she regretted nothing up to this day… but the usually doubts here and there were always present.

There was a certain charm about the British Ministry of Magic and how they believe being stuck in the old age and generally being a bigot was a good way of living their long magical live. Magnolia Potter-Black agreed diligently, after all she herself was quite fond of old books and museums.

But, that doesn't really stop her from exploiting her power in turning the Magical world upside down.

For starters, she was only seventeen years old when she first read – and she mean _really_ read – about how pureblood and wealthy families view the muggle world. She does not have to be a legal adult to know than that the words in there were all piece of bullshit and crabby fiction of humans in the medieval days. In brief she was a very startled and slightly offended seventeen years old.

That was when Magnolia Potter, the hero and defeater of the most feared dark lord in the history of histories – hence, her popularity that was beyond that of Hannah Montana and Superman within the Magical world – became appropriately horrified.

And again slightly offended considering her mother _was_ a muggleborn not to mention her father was one of the ignorant idiots who didn't even notice the existence of vending machines! …Among other things of course… but mostly vending machines. (Those things have ensured her survival from starvation while she was living with her oh-so-loveable auntie.)

She had decided then and there that she would open the eyes of Magical Britain (As apparently some countries though keep their secret were actually smart enough to acknowledge the power hold by muggles) and open their eyes she did.

But that grew to be quite… counterproductive in her attempt to open up the Magical world of Britain to the muggle world considering the magical people pretty much freak out when they learn about the super-aliens, demigoddesses, guardians with green rings etc. etc. inhabiting the planet they once feel so superior in…

(It… it also didn't help her phase two when they learn that one of the only all human in the groupie and the apparent world greatest detective was a fully grown man dressing up like a giant bat and sneaking around after sunset… that, that really _really_ didn't help her case… well there is also the arrow man but…)

In fact, now that she remember it, the magical Britain had once completely cut themselves away from the muggle world for a whole bloody year while she was busy being tutored and trained to be the next head of the Black and Potter houses. She was very sure the other countries had opposed this movement greatly but Britain had most of the head of powerful and noble houses within its domain.

She has _not_ been happy when Hermione had finally approach her and told her about it, saying that the argument was so extreme that it led to her being fired from the ministry.

Personally, Magnolia was still not happy that her friend had waited a year to inform her but Magnolia herself was busy at the time, traveling around the magical world so she could have been an efficient head of two of the most powerful houses on the Magical world.

On the other hand, she had thrown a rather big tantrum in the Ministry of Magic later that same day, it had involve the Minister of Magic being hit by an apple on the head and him mumbling about teenage monsters and theories of how one poor Basilisk had suffered for days that follow. But the Magical world loves her so naturally the Magical world spoils her.

Being the social players and politician ruling community that they are; she got her way, as always.

On second phase, came the acceptance of muggle culture.

Now by all means, Magnolia Potter was not the type to judge others since all her life she had been on the wrong side of being judged; but the magical world's insipid way of cocooning themselves in their believes and their brash ways of making wrong assumptions seems like words of holy? Just _no._

So, in the form of phase two, a new method of muggle studies for major schools was introduced.

This subjects does not involve fencing, electric bulbs and how cars exist; rather, a whole new study of science, math, self-defense and such. Fashion was not really a problem it seems, as like every trend setters who love new clothes, the war heroes and heroines were more than happy to wear muggle clothing for her.

Her phase and theories were surprisingly easy to made worldwide as Magnolia found, apparently the Black family was all over the world, it was simply the case that the head of the house was situated in Britain and that as any other Black houses they follow the head, each of this houses were quite influential and powerful within the magical world.

She did had to – reluctantly – change her last name and became an official Black to take lead the house but considering that she was easily the most powerful witch alive, politically and magically.

She was accepted with open arms even with her half-blood status – those houses were wise enough to see that blood purity wouldn't mean much anymore in the following years since they have someone like Magnolia Potter and Hermione Granger on top of the food chain, smart people – and again, her heroic status helped.

Next, using all the un-touch wealth wisely as she can, Magnolia decided to construct the JnL Inc. in the muggle world in memories of her parents and also to gain some connection to the muggle world and the magical world. It very quickly became one of the wealthiest and most influential Inc. on the world considering it was a rather rich enterprise to start with.

Also, business works great when you are a master of mind-arts it seems. A small twitch here and a tense atmosphere say a lot of things. Body language and expressions said a lot of things about a person and Hermione – who was her assistant at the time – and she were willing to use that advantage.

JnL also have its magical side too, ran by George Weasley and sometimes managed by Neville. On Magnolia's case, she was just happy that she could somehow still hold her school friends together. Luna herself had often chosen the JnL as her topic to write about.

Back then, if she must say the word herself, she was doing a rather good job in her life.

But of course she was Magnolia fudging Potter and if Magnolia Potter had a great year it usually means that she at the very least does not have to deal with nose less dark lords by the end of term… just evil diaries and possessed minions of said nose-less dark lord, giant snakes that kill you with a glare and demon/creatures that suck your soul out while stealing your first kiss.

So, for that year she was quite content with herself just passing Auror test _and_ her business and political coaching class (rule one: no throwing tantrums in the MOM, rule two: _no_ throwing apples _at_ the MOM). She was visited by her good old friend and acting CEO; Hermione Granger with a problem.

Here's the problem that was brought up by the brunet; despite the fact that wizards and witches age slower than muggles, Hermione with a problem along with everyone else were actually growing older, Magnolia apparently, was not.

Yes, she did realized that she was growing a bit taller, became a big fuller in her curves, her hair actually became glossier and her skin clear of scars, not to mention her rapidly – if not suspiciously – healing eyesight. But no wrinkled were gain and no age marks were present. In a few days they learn that no wounds or scars lasted long on her either.

Their problem and suspicion was confirmed when the girl who was suppose to be twenty years old on magical test had never reach passed the age of sixteen for the past four years that they have not notice.

Staring wide eye at the magical age test, all she could splutter was underage magic and no wonder the Ministry always get false alarm in her surroundings when her friend comforts her by informing her that she can always practice wand less magic since magic was usually trace from the wand.

Personally speaking, it didn't help. Considering wandless-magic is _not_ easy.

Of all the age she was stuck in _sixteen_. One more year and she would have been a Magical adult. _One_. Why do these things _always_ happen to her?

Oh right, she was Magnolia Dorea Fudging Potter. Of course that (sadly) explains every mishap on her life.

Because of their busy schedule, they have efficiently avoided that topic for a long time that followed; until age became necessary and Magnolia started having problem with her people in both magical and muggle world.

So, naturally she had made the wise decision and adopted the smartest witch on their generation inside the house of Black behind her back… Well she _did_ accept it later on anyway so, yeah! Win-Win.

Hermione was able to help her by pretending to be her big sister, auntie and soon enough her mum. It didn't take long for Magnolia to easily dubbed Hermione Jean Black the _real_ CEO of JnL Inc. so she can go back to research about her apparent age problem.

After some prodding here and research there; the cause was discovered in the form of the most powerful wand in the world hitting her straight on the face while she was almost successful in dodging a bludger while riding her favourite – and now very much broken – broom.

Being Magnolia Potter that she was, she had abruptly snapped the wand and throws it off again.

Until it hit her straight on the face _again_ during an International Magical Conference, making it rather obvious who owns the elder wand not to mention it was kind of hard to break an ancient artifact in front of ancient artifacts loving rich people whose favour she sort of needed to successfully promote her ideas about erasing magical community bigotry.

She did, later on, decide to keep it along with the cloak and the resurrection stone not to mention the not so broken Philosopher stone which was now turned into three pieces; a plain old ring, a normal brooch and an exquisite necklace locket.

But sadly as a forever sixteen years old she was not allow to technically use the elder wand, until one fateful day she visit Garrick Ollivander – for her monthly study of wands and cores – who had coincidentally told her the art of transferring wand magic to another wand that day.

And being the reckless Gryffindor that she was, she was all 'hey why the bloody hell not' and use herself as the transferring point instead of using another wand to transfer the magic. Well magical transfer was certainly… something.

It was a success transfer.

And a failed theory.

The magical transfer had in-fact, killed her (making it her third official death if you _must_ know).

Death; the oh so lovable-ly creepy being who flat out inform her that she was in fact, in a way, immortal the moment she had physically made contact with all the hollows, which was sometime during the age of sixteen. It – horrifying to her – made her some sort of chosen one from birth – hence, the handful of her dead experiences and still staying alive – to be the mistress of death.

(Now that she thought it through, the headmaster did have all three legends in his clutches sometime during his long life, at least by the time she was a first year and he certainly was dead… so maybe death did choose its master... well, we learn something new every day.)

Did she mention that death was a pretty, cheerful, wisdom-filled gothic chic?

And _did_ she mention she met Hades and Persephone?

Mistress of dead indeed.

Deciding that she still have some hours to burn, she concentrate on her meditation form and found her way to her inner mind. She needs to think and possibly talk to death about what was current happening. She want to console someone before ditching her 'mother' completely or simply to make sure that she does not curse Hermione's fiance out of spite.

Besides death was a rather good entity-diary. So if it was not trouble for the entity, Magnolia finds she enjoyed her advices the most.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Magnolia's Mind.**

 **Nil.**

The dark haired entity stepped on the familiar marble island that situated itself in the middle of the blue sky with different shape of clouds floating about around her. The familiar smell of flowers, the fresh waterfall-fountain and earl-gray tea filled the air as the woman approach her destination with a soft smile playing on her black lipstick covered lips.

Soon enough that smile turned into a small grin as her obsidian eyes sparkled with un-hidden joy. She had found the person she was looking for. On the eyesight of the entity, sat on an elegant, red and gold sofa was a teenage girl with auburn red-hair, sipping a cup of tea as her bright forest colored eyes skimmed over the book on her other hand.

"You do know that both the book and the tea are nothing but your imagination, right?" The black haired girl asked to catch the attention of the girl as she approaches her. The plan works perfectly as the startled girl drop her cup which quickly dissolved into speck of clouds. "You're easy to startle even inside your own head."

"Bugger off Death." The red haired beauty huffed childishly as she slouched over her light colored wood sofa. "And this is my know the place I can _relax_ without _constant disturbance_." Death simply snorted as she took the chair opposite of her mistress, across the coffee table.

"What distraught you?" The entity asked, straight to the point as she had learned over her time of observing that her young friend does not appreciate half mean words or meaningless chatters. Unless it's a political measure of course since politic never spoke the direct face of truth, that is what the same girl had complained to her about – a lot – among the other many.

"Other than the usual?" The girl in the gold and red gown answered with her own suggestion.

Death shrugged her shoulder in a sheepish manner. Her mistress was, after all a very busy person for a human – or in the girl's case; a witch – so there was a lot of responsibilities and naturally stress for a human being in her life. "Is it a meeting with a president? Your tea-time with an important client does not go as smooth, perhaps? Or was it just one of the aristocrats getting on your nerve again?" Death asked in a very normal manner as if speaking about the weather.

"None." The girl replied sulkily before lifting her head from her slouch position to meet the obsidian orbs of her companion. "Besides, aren't you tired of hearing my petty complains and little problems when you have millions and millions of souls to take care of everyday?"

"Nonsense Magnolia." The Goth chick brushed the other girl off. "I do quite enjoy stories of the livings if you didn't notice by now; I do quite like your life-story too."

Magnolia narrowed her green orbs at the black haired girl. "Is that how you pick 'the one'? There interesting life stories and amazingly dramatic existence? Because I can recall a lot of time in school I was a drama queen and all your speech is quite literally catching up."

Death laughed out heartily. "No, no I don't pick out my mistress or master by sob-stories. Not a bad idea… but no." the entity assured as she sip her pre imagined tea. "Ready to stop avoiding my question and tell me what's wrong?"

This caused the girl to sit up and throw her imaginary book at the imaginary flower vast. "Hermione's getting married!" The girl whined loudly as she sat straight, crossed her arms and pouted with all her might. "And can you _believe_ it! He's like a fossil compare to her and he is evil Di-Di, I swear he's evil!"

Death laughed heartedly. "Describe evil Maggie."

"Voldemort." Magnolia answered without even given a second thought making death laughed even louder. "I don't find it humorous."

"I'm sorry." Death finally wheezed out while cleaning her eyes off happy tears. "So… Hermione is marrying Voldemort?"

" _No_." The red-head huffed irritate. "Just _someone._ "

"Again." Death asked with a small sigh as she had finally calming herself down from her earlier hysteria. "What is evil to you?"

Magnolia scowled at her partner's questions. "I suppose." She started hesitating slightly. "A person who possesses the opposite of your own conscience you build up. The one who cross highly restricted lines you made for your own life… or simply a person who make you… very un-happy?"

Death nodded her black haired covered head. "So, is your mother's fiancé any of this?"

"I don't know…" Magnolia admitted sulkily. "I mean rumors and spies said bad _bad_ things about him."

"I think you know better than to rely on those considering your own life." Death scolded her in disapproval. "Any other reason you dislike the guy?"

Magnolia crossed her arms defensively. "I _feel_ like I'm forcing this on Hermione."

"Hermione," Death started "Is a grown woman big enough to make her own decisions. And if you are so curious about the relationship or his character… well, I believe you do have a dinner to attend to."

Magnolia frowned darkly but she did not argue back with the entity's traditionally rightful logic.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Metropolis.**

 **January 25. 20:34 EST.**

Ignoring all the stares she got from the people around her, the red haired Potter-Black waltzed confidently across the luxurious ground of the five star restaurants, following the manager as she was guided towards her destination.

Stares and gossip, though made her uncomfortable were constantly there since being the Mistress of Death pretty much came with being forever a sixteen years old with looks not even a full fledged Veela can hold a candle to. It was possible to at the very least pretend like she has grown use to all these things.

It also helps when she constantly recite the steps of _Occlumency_ considering she was not really allow to cast a notice-me-not charm at the moment. But like many things that come with being a magical heroin, Magnolia learned over the time, the best way to deal with attention; which was to give them a total 'Luna Lovegood' or downright ignore them.

Personally she prefers the notice-me-not charm though. Too much attention was a real mood killer, not that one could see that through her serene looking façade.

"We have arrived, Lady Black." The manager informed as he stand next to the door leading to a private dining room.

Offering her best smile Magnolia thanked the manager and knocked trice before entering the room. Her knee length black dress feels quite small and uncomfortable… or was it her nerves? Well, too late to run for the hills _now_ she supposed.

 _Now she meets the step-father._

.:~(*)~:.

"Magnolia!" Greeted the frowning brunet woman as soon as the teen entered the room. "We have been waiting forever; I thought I taught you better than that!"

Ignoring the strong urge to cross her arms in defiance, Magnolia entered the room with grace and smiled sheepishly. "My deepest apologies Mum, you know how we girls are with our dress."

The brunet opens her mouth to scold the teenager but she was quickly cut off by the other occupant of the room. "No need to apologize dear one, we were just getting started." The man across the table supplied with a welcoming smile, green eyes shimmering. Charismatic. "Now Hermione, let the girl rest I'm sure she does not mean to be late."

Hermione sighed unhappily. "Honestly Lex, your too easy on her, you have to be stern to let her learn." Though she said this she motioned for the girl to sit down. "She can be quite headstrong and you know what they say; no rewarding tantrums."

"Yes, but the girl is only fifteen Mione, I'm sure she have her… issues with the marriage of her mother." The bald man supplied as he eyed the teenager as she was gripping the menu as if to murder it while wearing the most relax, serene and sweet smile a female could produce. He couldn't surpass the amuse snort. "Magnolia, is it."

"Yes sir." She announced almost sulkily. Not at all enjoying the fact that she cannot gave snarky remarks at the couple who talked like she not even there in the room.

"Lovely attitude too I see." Lex Luther laughs heartily at the violent twitch he saw on his fiancée. "I do hope we get along since we would be seeing a lot of each other from now on. In fact why don't you join me and your mother for golf tomorrow?"

"Uh…" The youth mumbled, earning herself a sharp glare from her 'mother'. "Sure… I'll check my schedule." Luckily for her dinner was quickly brought in by the group of people who Magnolia officially dubbed as her 'saviors'.

And with that the awkward dinner commence.

Actually it was awkward only for Magnolia since Hermione and Lex chatted away like old married couple. That was good, Magnolia suppose, since they _are_ _ **technically**_ getting married in six months…

Well, they did say Lex Luther was a muggle genius so, evil villain tendency aside she suppose he could be good for Hermione in the 'we-can-talk-about-all-the things-that-made-others-feel-stupid' way… she can act like the teenage love-child of her 'mum' for a while longer and maybe go easy on them.

Maybe Hermione was telling the truth and this marriage was not that forced after all…?

So nodding her head to herself with her new resolve firmly in mind; she decided to join in the conversation as often as she could, quickly finding that despite all his corruption and generally evil persona, Lex Luther actually had a heart… and a brain, that's always a plus in dealing with potential frienemy.

Can't have another Ronald Weasley on our plate.

"So I've heard that you've graduate with flying colors." Lex commanded. "And your achievement list is only growing; this is quite a success, Magnolia."

Magnolia smiled happily, she did took pride in her achievement… even though it take her more than ten years instead of just some years as it may appear in muggle papers and files. "Yes, I have to admit it's not the easiest thing but it's certainly worth it!"

"Good." Lex said as his eyes seems to shine in interest. "You are worthy of wearing the Luther name it seems."

Magnolia chuckled heartedly. "What? Were you unhappy about a random un-worthy girl coming and snatching the name under your nose?" Magnolia joked eying the man who was soon to be her 'step-father'.

At this comment, Lex Luther laughed but both female who were trained in the method of reading people with war looming on their heads could see the slight twitch of his jaw like the topping star of a Christmas tree.

A glowing topping star at that.

So he _was_ concerned about that bit.

And isn't that disappointing. For the past few minutes Magnolia had starting to enjoy herself in the conversation that take place and dare she say, not really disliking her soon to be 'step-father'. But now; she find they were quickly back to square one because of one small mistake.

Magnolia always did have something against people who judge. Who control. And people who categories others as if they were types of dog breeds. She personally thought that she also should stay far far away from these types of people because they _usually_ don't like her either.

You may ask the Malfoys for confirmation of this statement.

Even though the man's behavior was only a small patch of mistake compare to all the prejudice and disgusting believes she saw in her life, it was enough to send the Gryffindor back on her defense; letting up her guard faster than a Killing Curse.

"Nonsense." The Luther lied almost absolutely convincingly. "It's simply that you have such an intelligent mother that it would be slightly disappointing if you don't match up. But I have absolutely no more doubt, now that I've met you."

Magnolia faked a deep sigh as she lifted her glass. "I only hope I don't disappoint her." She ignores the sudden cough of her incredulous 'mother'. "The burden of catching up to a mother is so high." She added dramatically. Yes she was mocking the situation, and yes she enjoys it.

"Do not worry child, I will make sure that you surpass your mother and I in every way." The Luther said with his eyes shining in encouragement and pride. Magnolia for her part, almost forgot to hide her gapping face as she watch one of the world's smartest man fall prey to her pretend dramatic. "We will arrange only the best for you."

He didn't realize that she was mocking at all, do he? Does he really have that long a stick up his arse? Or was the information she had read about him a bunch of banana peels? Suddenly for some un-explainable reason, Magnolia dropped a whole doze of fear she had delicately put up for the evil people in the muggle world.

Well, there _must_ be something wrong in the head of theirs if they can never really win against one enemy for their whole life and _still_ insist on being evil right? Do they just have 'villain-tendency' in their to-do-before-die list?

Than Magnolia started getting this cold dreary feeling of dread as if death was around the corner, stalking her like she had any right to be there (as she usually does). But soon she realized that the dark energy was much _much_ scarier than death for the Mistress of Death herself.

"Magnolia." Hermione said like sweet melted chocolate. "Do you _want_ to go back to high school?"

Magnolia gulped, knowing the threat was the highest and most dangerous in the level of Hermione Jean Granger. The brunet _knows_ how much she hated high school what with all its drama and attention wars. Hack her first high-school life was traumatizing enough with _actual_ war where _actual friends_ die.

"No such thing Hermione." Lex unintentionally interrupted the semi suggestion slash worst-than-death threat. "A genius like her cannot waist her time decaying with something so trivial when there is so much more to learn in this existence."

As Hermione sigh – she was apparently holding back a big fat groan and Magnolia know it – in slight defeat, restraining herself for the sake of her husband-to-be. Magnolia suddenly found herself a lot less upset with the idea of her figure mother marrying a super-villain.

Maybe this could actually be fun.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Watch Tower. The Moon.**

 **March 30. 11:18 EDT.**

"Lex Luther." The blue super scout-boy started with face as serious as a tsunami. "Is getting _married_?"

"Yes." Was the equally serious yet very differently interpreted reply of the all time favourite brooder; Batman. "The information was gained three days ago and was confirmed exactly five hours ago when Lex Luther himself asked for some update inside his Mansion."

The man of steel blink twice as he studied his League-mates with narrowed eyes, as if they were suddenly going to jump out and shouted that he have been prank. But the Batman was here… and Batman does not prank people, he just doesn't… right?

Baffled, that's how he feels, _baffled._ Naturally he wanted more information. "So is she an android? An alien we're not aware of. Is he having any plan to get us with this?"

The present JLA members – who would all love to strangle that bald tycoon brat of a man – simply shocked their head solemnly at his questions.

"As far as we know she is very much a human." Wonder-Woman answered the gob-smacked looking boy-scout. "She does own a rather large company so she's not after the money, and she had a fifteen years old daughter. A child she had during her teenage years, we gather. So, a normal family woman at most..."

Superman look solemnly at the demigoddess who he fully trust in the method of truth and righteousness (after all, her ropes _must_ speak for _something_ ), he would be very offended if she was part of this… prank. "Is she… fundamentally insane? Have a mental defection? I don't mean to be rude but what can she possible gain from marrying _him_?"

…

"Clark, you're _whining_." Batman deadpanned. Superman glared so heatedly that the rest of the present Leaguers are surprise that there was not a smoking twin hole on the cape crusader's pointy black head.

Finally the resident Martian cleared his throat to gain the general attention of the room. "Hermione Jean Black. An apparent genius of her generation – so, no superman, no mental defection we know of – and the current CEO of the JnL Inc. The JnL had been one of the ten wealthiest not to mention most influential company-empire out there on Earth and along with the Wayne enterprise, is one of the few among the ten that fully supported and fund the JLA."

Superman spluttered. "So you're saying this is a move against the people who fund JLA?"

The others remain quiet as they look at the dark-knight for any confirmation. "We are not 100% sure but that could easily become the case." Batman commented the situation as he gazed around the table for people who agree with him. "That is why we sent spies to observe their outing."

"Lex Luther is getting married." Superman mumbled, still in a bit of a shock.

"Yes we have gathered that much." The annoyed Batman answered blankly. "Nice to see you're finally catching up."

Surprisingly the Blue man only waved off the detective's snide comment in favour of providing his surprisingly creepy idea to the room.

"Lex Luther is getting married… and we're stalking his date…?" The statement by the Kryptonian was followed by a mix faces of sheepish, blank and incredulous looks around the table. Flash, who had been rather quite about the whole ordeal, snorted rather unattractively. "Is that… weird?"

"Are you saying we should leave situation un-attained?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes while – the still a bit awestruck – Superman considered his options quickly. On one hand, stalking an engage man and his soon to be wife was a whole lot of thing that he was _very_ sure a group of heroes and heroines were _not_ suppose to do.

On the other hand, this man _is_ Lex Luther of all people. Seriously speaking, the man of steel was pretty sure Lex Luther does not look like the poster man for family guy considering the last few times he met the man when said man was plotting ten steps to murder him.

"I find it oddly exciting." Hawkgirl spoke up her opinion. "It's not every day we dedicate ourselves to stalk one particular evil villain together."

That's when the Leaguers started looking at one another with curious faces. "So we do it?" Finally asked Wonder woman. Superman for his part hesitantly nodded his head for affirmative. He was sure his teammates were doing the deed weather he say yes or no.

"Does anyone want popcorn?" Shazzam asked, earning himself a group of deadpanned faces. "Never mind."

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Batman stated as he turn on the screen.

.:~(*)~:.

" _Who_ do you say the woman and her child were again?" Asked the gapping Zatarra right after the group of three in the scene leave their table for the day, hence Batman close the screen and dismissed that particular meeting.

The three talk about normal topics actually. There seems to be nothing really wrong with the family Lex Luther was making. That was a relief in Superman's opinion, especially since Hermione Black and Magnolia Black were one of their biggest benefactor. However, Batman seems to be getting more and more suspicious. Not that it surprise anyone at that point.

"Hermione Jean Black and her daughter Magnolia Lillian Black." John replied curiously to the resident Magician's question. "Do you recognize them from somewhere?"

Zatarra shocked his head almost violently. "No, no I just believe my coffee was just _too black_." He hissed and decided to quickly make his exit… probably before the paranoid bat does something he would not like. "Now if you will _excuse_ me I have to arrange a meeting with the Queen and the British Prim Minister."

"ekaT em emoh." The magician spoke and disappear with a pop, he seems to completely forgot that the Justice League in fact, for convenient sake, have a zeta tube.

"Well this is an odd day." Spoke Hawkgirl.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Please Review.**

 **~To Be A Hero Facts~**

 **Fact one: Magnolia already met Bat-Man, Cat woman, Ra's and Talia during her long teenage years.**

 **Fact two: None of them get to keep** _ **all**_ **their memories.**

 **:Random Fact about myself:** _Starfire and the Bat Family are literally why I am connected to DC as Spider-Man and Scarlet-Witch are my connection to Marvel. (Seeing less news about them and I will quit reading about the whole world around them.)_


	2. Welcome to Metropolis

**My most sincere apology for my lack of updates. Life is chaotic and I have exam every one and a half months.  
**

 **And also I am currently working on my 'Origin of Magnolia' where her story as Fem Harry and all her other quirks are shown.**

 **I am also currently working on stories that could make this story plot more interesting, so please forgive my tardiness**

* * *

 _Ice Queen._

 _No heart and no emotions. So it seems…_

 _But they don't really know how I can be._

 _Don't judge me based on what you see…_

 _The lonely Ice Queen;_

 _No one is ever good enough._

 _It seems,_

 _I'm just a little shy misunderstood._

 _You think that you can melt my heart?_

 _Then break the ice. – Trish Thuy Trang_

.:~(*)~:.

 **Western Mountains. Fay Hills.**

 **May 3. 09:00 EDT.**

On the west mountain of the Fay-Hills, a young couple could be seen hiking the rocky cliffs and banks hidden by the luscious forest. The young man seems to be quite happy with their position as he goes about left and right, building them a tent. While the young woman clutches her traveling mug in a disorganized manner.

"Lighten up darling." The man encourage with a lighthearted tone. "We wouldn't be getting a good camp for a while after we go home."

The woman nods her head sullenly. "I know… I just. T-there's just this feeling… like someone's stalking us." To her dismay, the man simply laughed at her apparently new found paranoia. "J-Josh!" She scolded.

"Sorry Kate." He said, with a soft sigh. A small smile never leaving his tanned face. "No worries though, I'm sure it's just some squirrels."

"A-are you sure." Kate asked meekly, her skittish copper brown eyes scanning the area. "I heard lots of things about this forest… you know… do you know its name Fay because people use to believe magical creatures once inhabited this place?"

The man shrugged good-naturely. "Fairy-tales darling, fairytale. No need to really worry about those things." He stops his chore and run his words over in his head for a bit. "Bears though. Those you want to avoid."

.:~(*)~:.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland.**

 **May 3. 10:29 EDT.**

Edward Tonks zipped across the pitch as fast as a lightning bolt and – he admits – just as flashy in his brand new Light-Rider. Pursuing him were two Gryffindor and a lone-wild bludger that he swore had favored attacking him and his teammates since the beginning of the game. He leaned forward, willing his already fast broom to bring him closer to the hoops.

Sharp teal orbs scanned his surroundings as quick and fast as a boy riding a broom could manage. Then he smirked, spotting his target. "Wood!" He cried out to his captain before toasting the ball towards the beater, the thrust from the young Badger's hand was hard enough to leave a dull ache in his arm; but it ultimately did its job when it send the ball flying. Alphons Wood gets the hint and batted the ball straight inside the top hoop; the Gryffindor keeper missing his target by an inch.

The crowd with the yellow Badger on their flag goes wild as cheers broke out.

This had turned out to be a good season for The Hufflepuff. No, it was a _great_ season for them. The fact was confirmed even more so when not even two seconds later, the match was over with a small golden ball safely clutched on within the glove covered hands of their brand new Seeker. The crowd could not be more ecstatic, and they could not be blamed for it.

Hufflepuff had just beaten the reigning win of the Gryffindor since a certain Red-Head witch first set her foot inside the house of the noble and brave. This thought, for some reason or the other, made Teddy even more ecstatic. He quickly flew away from the other cheering Hufflepuff and towards the locker. He wants to change quickly.

His godmother did promised his grandmother that she would be here. Magnolia had been so busy with the whole move thing, she hardly replied to his owls these days. And the fact that his favourite aunt was moving away on the other side of the pond was not a thought Teddy like to dwell on.

In fact, the young metamorphmagus was not ashamed to admit that he would have thrown an awful tantrum if his godmother had not promised that she would be there for most of his holidays. But she did, and she swears that he could come over to America sometimes too, so they were good.

Still with a big grin on his face, he quickly deal with his locker business before his teammates even have the time to come back, by the time the other chasers were in the room, he was already running back towards the visitor's seat in the pitch.

The freshly showered, young Hufflepuff ran towards his smiling grandma and many aunts and uncles. "Grand!" He shouted, smiling proudly at his large family. He was a bit surprise to see even aunt Hermione here, but it was a pleasant surprise. Teddy was very please that most of his godmother's heroic friends were here to see him and his team won the cup. But his bright smile dissolves a bit when he did not spot two important faces in the crowd. "Where's Aunt Meg?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly at the young boy. "Don't worry Teddy; Magnolia was just called in to have a brief talk with the Headmistress and the chief wizard of the school board." The teal haired boy provided Hermione with a confused – and slightly unhappy – look that awfully reminded people of a kicked puppy. "No worries Ted, they see the whole game."

At this statement, the boy sprouted out another big grin.

.:~(*)~:.

"– and quite an awful rumor spreading it is! Words go around that you and Hermione are moving to _America._ Can you believe people these days? Honestly. Two of our finest moving out of the country? They must be crazy! The Black's and Peverell's investment in Hogwarts and Europe itself is too much to be just left behind –"

Magnolia, not even eying the chief wizard of Hogwarts board of committee, spoke to the Headmistress. "I do hope our move will not affect our funding and such, the marriage would only be in the muggle world and the Black family would claim nowhere else but here in the end. Magically, our home would remain here in Europe, of course, America and Europe would just have to share custody of our citizenship. I assure you, this was not meant to affect Hogwarts in any bad way Professor."

McGonagall nodded her head at her old student, turning strict eyes towards the spluttering members within the group. They were not very happy with having two of their most powerful beings anywhere away from Europe for a long time, especially in American ground. Though this was understandable considering the two magical world's contrast in some believes and America's lack of support during the war; it still stands that Magnolia does not hold anything against them, and they certainly have no right to make any restrictions for her.

"You have her word." The headmistress huffed. "This has nothing to do with Hogwarts anymore, so you cannot use her godson's quidditch game as an excuse to meet her and question her about her motive."

One wizard stands up to argue. "But Headmistress the Ministry would not –"

"It is not your place to be here and argue with my personal business when even Minister Kingsley had accepted and _respect_ my choice. I am not a doll you can showcase as some kind of antique. I will not have that at all." Magnolia said in a bored, drawling, Draco Malfoy manner. "Surely you trust your own Minister to settle the case of the Black and Potter seat in the council while I'm gone. Or do you think him _that_ incompetent in doing his own job?"

Magnolia almost smirked when the school board members started to stir a bit in discomfort under the pleasure of McGonagall and her stare. Call it retaliation for the entire traumatic experience the magical Ministry and their bad sense of decision had marked in her past, but Magnolia always did enjoy making politicians squirm.

Besides, these people had it coming for them. Using her godson's big day to call her out when she did not came to their meetings for a while. Granted it was a simple yet effective idea on their part. They know she would never argue with anything that may help Hogwarts, even if that something made her unable to be the first one to congratulate Teddy for his great success.

Yup, these people totally deserve this. Even McGonagall was on her side with these one.

Sighing, the young witch regarded the politicians with a cold, ruthless look. Thanks to them, her plan to spend four hour of happiness with her godson before portkying over to America and unpacking her stuff in Luthor mansion was officially ruined. Now she barely has two hours before Hermione dragged her back there…

.:~(*)~:.

 **Western Mountain. Fay Hills.**

 **May 30. 11:49 EDT.**

"J-Josh." Kate panted slightly as they once again goes around a familiar looking group of trees. The path was similar to the ones they have just gone through thirty minutes ago and the mark of arrow curved at the tree confirmed their situation. "We've been here t-three times! I think we're lost."

The young man nodded tiredly to his wife, his grey eyes gleaming with well placed distress as they once again went around the tree that they had their marked. "I just keep… feeling like we need to do _something_ in the camp. And I'll just walk around… not noticing…" He whispered softly to himself, his voice trembling a bit.

"I think w-we should just go back." Kate said softly, timidly glancing around her surroundings as the wind blows and the grasses made some sounds that would have been relaxing and peaceful in other situations. "I-I'm not… enjoying this anymore. I thought that it'll be like always but m-maybe we should have listened to grandma and stay out of t-the wild for a while after the wed–"

"Hush Kate." Josh silent his wife with a frantic look. Kate shut her mouth with a snap and became even shakier as Josh look at something behind her back. She waited; hoping with all her heart that her new husband was bluffing as he looks at her with frantic wide eyes. "K-Kate, slowly move towards me. Don't! Don't make any sudden movements."

Then Kate heard the sound.

A low growl filled the silent evening air in the thick forest as the young woman froze and the young man's eyes widened. It was either a lion or a bear, Kate decided in her head as the sound of the animal's foot crushing the dried leaves became closer and closer. A _very_ big lion.

Throwing all cautions and knowledge out the window, Kate cried and ran as fast as she could in panic, Josh followed not far behind as they ran deeper and deeper into the confusing woods, not even turning to look at what is chasing them.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Gotham City Academy. Gotham.**

 **May 3. 11:58 GDT.**

Richard Grayson was bored out of his mind.

He would be the first one to admit that this situation is nothing but expected in his case as it was not the first time that these kind of unfortunate event had happened in his life and dare to repeated itself as if it was a broken lifetime record.

Said case being his current predicament of wanting so badly to suit up and fly out of the god-forsake boring class known to mankind as Literature. He would never figure out why education is so important when everything one needs to know is one click away in every single internet wielding machines.

Dick just could not understand Bruce's intention when he signed him up for school and _honestly_ , almost _every_ of the other sideki– ahem, _partners_ works during daytime and he bet his domino-mask that most of those si… _most of_ _them_ were home schooled.

Why can't _he_ be home-schooled? Home-schooled was good. Hack, _internet_ was good enough in his own opinion.

If Bruce was doing these things for Dick's social life than his guardian was failing miserably; Dick could swear that half of the school would gladly pin him on a tree if they were given the chance… and if he was not an adopted Wayne… and a Robin. Then again, if he was not an adopted Wayne then they wouldn't have point him out from the bunch in the first place.

He wouldn't say that they _hate_ him, per-say. Hate was rather a big, strong… nasty word. But they certainly seems to greatly dislike him if the stares he got every time he provide a correct answer for the teacher's question was anything to read into. For some reason, boys his age tends to hate him more.

The only boy around his age who genuinely seems to like him was Wally.

And Wally gets to skip school sometimes to help Flash. How was that fair?!

Granted, unless there was a specifically significant attack Batman works during nighttime and as such, so does Robin… but still! This was simply un-fair. Hack, _Wally_ was sending him _selfies_ of himself beating up some bank robbers! (He'll never understand Central City and their bad guys, honestly.)

He wondered what Bruce was doing at the moment. Probably playing business with Wayne enterprise or looking into some fishy things that are surely swimming around the globe… and in Gotham. Definitely in Gotham.

Dick wondered if he would be able to help his mentor. Didn't Batman look into Lex Luthor a lot these days? Maybe he could help him research while Bruce was off playing with his company…

Dick sighed noisily, earning himself a flying chalk on his forehead. He dodged it. Teacher became scary. Classroom giving teacher hopeful looks as if teacher could somehow condemn him to hell. Teacher seems like she _really_ wants too. Nothing new.

Hack!

 _Anything_ was better than this boringly scary lesson slash classroom. He would gladly embrace Joker's attack on Gotham with open arms right about now. He was _that bored_. (Curse that clown for his untimely asylum visit.)

…

 _Or_ maybe he could swing over to Central city and help out Flash and Wally…. Now _that's_ an idea! Maybe he could even sleepover for the weekend, Batman was fine by himself these past few days; ignoring him, telling him to do his homework, not letting him do his job at _all_ because a bullet swished passed his hair… the usual.

Dick practically yelped in happiness when the bell rang and class was dismissed. Instead of going to the cafeteria like any good golden boy, he quickly ran towards the deserted boys changing room and plans his great escape.

Afternoon classes were just boring when all you have is gym. School was practically dismissed since the seventh and eighth grades are going on a field trip. (He wasn't even allowed to participate in the gymnastic club no-thanks to _some_ adopted father).

Bruce would understand, Dick was sure. If he don't… well, tough luck.

Dick climbed the back wall with ease and grace, soon finding himself happily on top. Avoiding the cameras of Gotham Academy was practical child's play, he admitted while cackling like an evil scientist in the 90's (which he was not of course, if Dick was anything, he was a 21st century evil scientist). He dropped his bag down one seconds before jumping himself.

He never checked just where he was landing… or rather what was behind the big tree he threw his bag towards.

Bruce would _definitely_ chew his head off later for that.

But for now.

"Um, hi Professor Lumini." The young sidekick said, laughing nervously while quietly surveying his surroundings. ' _Like you should two minutes ago_ ' mental batman scolds him. He quickly and cautiously stepped away from the red mini-mouse bag that has his guilty shoe mark imprint on it. "What… coincidence?"

The Professor was staring at him with an open gaping mouth while Dick tried his best to come up with a cover story to avoid the fish-like man's ire.

Next to the outrage professor was a man in black suit holding Dick's school bag on one hand, he regarded the boy-wonder with a raise brow before picking up the red Minnie-mouse bag with his other hand. And next to the man was a little girl – a seventh grader, Dick noted – with largely surprise looking eyes.

"Hello boy." The man in suit holding his bag drawled. "You see your professor was just explaining to us about how every single student in Gotham academy were in good hands… under great _security._ " He titled his head as he gave the boy-blunder a soul searchingly chilly look, his face blank. "Now would _you_ and _your_ great example like to tell me more about the ' _strong-arms'_ and ' _superior protection line'_ of Gotham academy before I bid my Mistress goodbye for her school-trip."

The young hero gulped, glancing nervously at the fuming Professor who looks like he was about to blow someone's head off. (Dick has this distinct feeling; his sharpened instinct is telling him that it was his head the professor would prefer.)

He was so not feeling the aster.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Bat Cave. Gotham.**

 **May 3. 14:30 GDT.**

Bruce Wayne was just finishing the final touch of his background checking on the Black family. It took him longer than he had previously imagined it would. And the longer it took to unveil the Black family's hidden secrets the more suspicious they became.

The league had leave alone the matter of Lex Luthor's torturously slow coming wedding with some random rich woman for the time being since it was not really a cause for concern right away; especially when they all have their own life to live, their own city to protect and all that.

Batman on the other hand did not let it go. And really, no one expect him to. He was after all; the detective. So to avoid any possible disasters, the unspoken fact was that everyone will be expecting results and more information from him even if it was not specified who would stalked the new to be Luthor in their last meeting.

He was the best stalker the Leaguers got after all.

And stalking he did.

Hermione and Magnolia Black – every past Blacks even – have been painstakingly good at avoiding the press or any sort of information gathering crews, it would seems. In fact the Black families he found seem to avoid any people outside their own cycle, leading to many inbreeding, even in the not so far away past.

All he could get out of his normally flowing information gathering program – which normally lead him to _a lot_ of information – was the proof of their existence as British citizens and some of their education qualification. It was as if they have their own separate life from the usual life of a human being.

The Black family was old money it would seems, they were ancient nobles – and lord knows the UK protected their royals – and it was apparently the idea of _Lady_ Hermione Black that JnL was legally build, leading the Blacks – for once in a long time – out of their own little cycle and join the chaotic world of high societies and annoying press.

And yet information about them before Hermione's engagement barely exists in record. It was as if there were just no connections between the press and the main Black family. In fact, it was as if no Black, even ones from the branch family who were situated like a coven across the world, ever gets in touch with social media.

Then Bruce started gathering information about other families who did this very same thing in the past; other noble names like Dolohov, Lestrange, Malfoy, Greengrass and many others started popping up. They all seems to keep themselves as low profiled as possible, well, even _more_ than possible.

But it would also seem like these families have their own circle… if the marriage line and family tree pattern means anything. Bruce deducted that they were a highly classified group of people; probably feeling so entitled, so above others that they often wish to never mixed with people they deemed below their class.

And somehow…

Somehow, _Lady_ Hermione Black seems to be fighting to break that bigotry. Bruce could admire that. Fighting against such old traditions could not come in as easy in any way, especially if such traditions involve one's own family.

But, was she so desperate to get out that she would marry Lex Luthor to get out of _that_ situation? Or was this some other ploy to lead the league to false sense of alarm. And are there any connections between all the Black families spreading across the globe?

Probably, since they all shared the same emblem and sigil.

It would seem that these noble families each have their own separate little lives littering across different countries in the globe, having their own fair share of connections in highly influential places. Bruce now sees why Lex could so easily accept the marriage; in fact, he wondered why people did not take advantage of such largely influential family before.

No, he knows. It was quite obvious to him.

The Blacks and these noble families were so very rarely connecting themselves with the world that he did not doubt that they also forbid marriage outside their own cycle. Endogamy. Sticky followed by generations after generations too, it would seem.

So what made Hermione Black so special that no arguments from the other families seem to show up with her choice to marry out of the cycle? Or was this something that involves the whole family itself. Was there just no arguments arising from the other _Endogamy_ part of the family? (Somehow Bruce highly doubt this.)

It was a debatable case.

"Master Bruce." Alfred interrupted Bruce's deep thoughts with his usually bland greeting. The Wayne head motioned for him to come in.

"What is it now?" Bruce asked his old butler.

The butler while adjusting his pot of tea on the coffee table spoke. "It would seem you got a request from the principal of Gotham academy to pay him a visit." Alfred said. "Regarding young master Grayson's behavior today."

Bruce groaned a little, covering his eyes with his hands and leaning back on his chair as he did. "What did he do?"

"It would seem that young master Grayson is accused of leaving school grounds before school is over, apparently planning to bunk the afternoon classes." Alfred paused. "And accused of murdering a red hello kitty bag by a 9 years old."

Bruce gave his old friend and butler an incredulous look. Alfred returned his masters weird-out stare with his ever blank one.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Western Mountains. Fay Hills.**

 **May 3. 16:45 GDT.**

"J-Josh!" Kate shrieked as she backed away as fast as she could. Her bitten leg was drenched with her own blood as she whimpers in pain. "JOSH!"

But her husband did not answer. Only sound of dreadful growls filled the dreaded night air. Kate sobbed as she was blackened against a tree.

Some miles away, one woodcutter heard a piercing scream for help filling the quiet evening. Quickly on his feat, he reached for his phone and dialed the police to frantically tell his tale.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Luthor Mansion. Metropolis.**

 **May 3. 17:15 GDT.**

It was a… curiously well spend day for Magnolia. She had to admit that she was more than a bit reluctant when Hermione had approach her for yet another 'family day' this morning. But as most times; she had called a truce – one sided; because the bald man does not even know that they were in 'war'… stupid – with the Luthor. Only to find out by the end of the day – again – that the day itself was not so bad.

Lex Luthor was an outright charming and charismatic guy when need be. It was no wonder he could have convince _even_ Hermione with his outrageous ideas. Marriage? Really? They weren't even in the medieval age anymore!

Magnolia ruthlessly shoved down her rational mind that was telling her that she was just making excuses for herself.

Right about now the green eyed teen was following Lex luthor's assistant around the manor, exploring the big maze like house. The house itself was large enough. Three stories high, each and every room decorated like they belong to the kings and queens themselves, white marbles and gilded gold filled her gaze.

It was an odd thought; that she was now given the responsibility to live inside this maze of a house, courtesy to one of Hermione's brilliant ideas.

Magnolia skidded to a stop when the assistant unceremoniously paused all her blabbing and striding in the middle of what could only be described as 'the dance floor' – what with the magnificent chandelier hanging above them… not to mention the room itself was designed to hold a large number of guests – the guide gave a wry look at the wall clock, in all its giant glory hanging high on one side of the wall.

Lex Luthor's assistant – who was also her guide for the moment – frowns to no one in particular. She seems to be a bit frustrated, though that was probably aimed at the assistant herself considering her calculating look and the little wrinkle between her brows.

Mercy – the assistant – had also introduced her to her new room. It was a spacious place with lots of skylights and plenty of heights; apparently the man was not lost on Magnolia's love for heights and anything sky-related.

"Young Mistress?" The assistant suddenly asked; spurring the young girl out of her little trance.

Not getting anything the woman had said earlier, Magnolia blinked stupidly at her companion. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I was asking if you could find your own way back to your room." The assistant asked without a hint of emotion flashing on her pretty face. "Your mother wishes to talk to you and Mr. Luthor had summoned me to assist him in his studies five minutes ago."Magnolia nodded her head so the brunet woman walked away, leaving her to look around the hallway and realized that she had _no idea_ where she was.

Magnolia groaned. "Well."

Subtly casting the 'point me' spell with her hand, she soon finds herself in front of the familiar snowy white double door. It was located at the highest level of the floor at the very end of a long hallway.

If one has any sense of direction, the door itself was not really a place hard to find (well at-least for children who live seven years of their lives in a castle that has its own brain and said children are _still_ expected to be in time for fixed lessons). She noted that information mentally.

The war heroine opened the door and entered it.

.:~(*)~:.

The first thing Magnolia notice as she open the doors to her new room was the many ruins running around her room as if they were scattering insect chased across the walls, floors, windows and roofs… It made her falter for a bit.

Then her narrowed eyes inspected the mountains of unpack parcels lying around the floor, sourly reminding her yet again that they were moving inside this very house. The third thing for that event was her 'mum' standing in the middle of it all; elegantly swirling her wand and the magic around.

"You're _warding_ my room?" Magnolia asked incredulously, half forgetting that just this morning she had complained to the brunet about moving before the two ladies heatedly debate about the pros and cons of revealing the existence of the Black Mansion to Lex Luthor.

But in the end Magnolia would rather move than reveal the existence of Magic to _Alexander Luthor_ of all muggles. Hermione may choose to trust him but Magnolia was not so happy about the man in their half-life, moreover their whole life.

"Yes." Hermione answered quite simply while she carelessly continued with her wards. "I have to make sure Lex knows nothing when we talk about magic. Your room, my room and the living room on the third floor are warded so no cameras or spy would pick up on any unusual conversations on those grounds."

Magnolia huffed. "Wouldn't it be just easier to ward the whole house?" Hermione scoffed but Magnolia simply pressured her to answer as all the running words began to fade inside the places they last attached themselves into. "Really, it was always your life motto to be better off safe than sorry."

Hermione give up a deep sigh as she was finally done with the complicated looking wards. The brunet tiredly walked towards the sofa and plopped down on the seat. "Look Maggie, I know you're not happy with me these days but right now you're bleeding snarky. Sod off with that attitude, wouldn't you?"

The auburn haired beauty crossed her arm with a healthy dose of defiance. "You're not answering my question again. You're doing a lot of those these days too."

"Stubborn mull as always, I see." Hermione snorted softly as she slouched over the couch, a rare sight to behold when it comes to the brunet. She motioned for Magnolia to join her; the red-head reluctantly did, sitting across the coffee table. "I simply want to trust my future husband in something, Okay? It may be contracted, but I do want a normal marriage life as far as I can too." Magnolia stared blankly as Hermione explained. "Yes Maggie, I don't oppose marrying Lex in anyway and this is not only because of you or your empire."

Magnolia narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that just to make me feel better?" she accused.

"No." Hermione promised. " _You_ should know better than anyone that nothing can make me say something just to make other feel better about themselves and their failures." Hermione lazily pointed her wand at the teenage girl, no real maniac behind her action. "However I would ask you to please stop acting like a spoiled snob and give the idea of Lex and I a chance."

Magnolia opened her mouth to voice her heated complains when suddenly a familiar golden medal flicked in-front of Hermione. Seeing the familiar medal, the teenager shut her mouth with a snap, cautiously eyeing her 'mother' as said brunet touch the medal and closed her eyes, probably to absorb the message given through the golden coin.

This was the new and improve version of the DA's galleon. Which means it was very important. The DA members only use it in times of emergency and apparently right now one of their friends is summoning the brunet. So pushing personal teenage angst aside, Magnolia look at Hermione's troubled face. "What's wrong?" Magnolia asked urgently as the brunet got up, swiftly putting on her coat.

Magnolia also ignored the latter that suddenly appear on her table with a burst of dust and flames. Hermione pick it up and started reading while breaking the information from the galleon to the red head girl.

"Some werewolves attack a muggle couple on the borderline of the Darkened Woods, Gabrielle is currently in Bludhaven with Daphne so she informs me as swiftly as she could." Hermione answered calmly as she quickly fixed her hair. " _How_ is it that those werewolves were not stopped by the barrier? Or better yet, _how_ is it that the Muggles got that close _to_ the barrier?"

Magnolia got up from her seat, cursing like a sailor. "But isn't the Darkened Woods the Vampire's territory? Did they just… tolerate Werewolves raiding their land?" Magnolia asked, damning the barrier problem to hell. Borderline barrier breach happens a lot in the past, especially in powerful and populated places like America.

Hermione on the other hand was worried. She was responsible for many magical creature promotions and this was really bad for her work even if it does not really concern Britain. Magnolia on the other hand does not worry much about that.

What she's greatly concerned about at the moment was the great rivalry going on between the vampires and the werewolves. After all, at the position she was in, she was more responsible for the magical side than the muggle side. Her top priority was to _stop_ such things as a war between magical creatures if it was within her power.

She could leave worrying about the barrier problem to the MACUSA and their ruin masters. A magical creature war in America can greatly affect Eurasia even if they are in different continents. Vampires and Werewolves were just comfy with their homeys like that. (Besides, what with the little number of Vampires and their tendency to change settlements, she was more than sure that most of America's Vampires were also Eurasia's.)

"Something is wrong with the current Creatures and I'm needed in the ministry." Hermione voiced calmly, it was more than what she could say about her own anxious thoughts. "The muggle attack was a bit on the borderline so muggle authorities were informed. The Creature-Care crew and I need to be there ASAP. Worst case scenario, we find that those muggles are death already."

Magnolia huffed in disbelief. "No," She insisted. "The worst case scenario would be both of them alive and effected by the furry little problem _and_ muggle authority getting away with them." At that moment, Hermione catch her eyes and Magnolia mentally cursed at the slight panic look on her friend's gaze. "Go, I'll made excuses for you if Lex came home and find you missing. But don't expect me to stay anywhere near Metropolis tomorrow, you'll have to cancel the family press conference. I'm certain I will be called in for this."

Hermione firmly nodded her head as she quickly walked towards Magnolia's stylish and modern fireplace. "And Maggie, I've unpack some of your stuffs, please be a dear and be done with your unpacking by the time I came home." Hermione said stiffly and threw the floo powder. "Oh, and do tell Lex that I might be a bit late for dinner."

The brunet disappears with the flames that consume her from the very sands that she threw at herself.

As soon as she was gone Magnolia groaned un-happily as she turned back to glanced at the hundreds of parcels that all have her name printed on them. She reluctantly approaches the mountain like work sitting smugly on her floor. Her scowl didn't disappear as the boxes started to levitate here and there. Invisible force opens the lids and the room started decorating itself at her will, as she expertly uses the first charm spell she ever learned.

The red head relax a bit as she started considering where to put what inside the room. Expertly ignoring the thundering 'what ifs' on her mind.

She still really wants to be at that crime scene though. Stupid Lex Luthor problems. She seriously hopes there shall not be a lot of it in the future. And hopefully Hermione would come home with good news about the Werewolves and the Vampire.

The last thing she wanted to do at the moment is playing referee between the two legendary creatures as they brew their little war. She didn't want to deal with the other creatures that are likely to involve themselves either.

If anything was _right_ about Magnolia Potter, it was that she is _done_ with wars.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Western Mountain. Fay Hills.**

 **May 3. 18:08 EDT.**

Hermione arrived in the middle of a thick forest with a hurl of wild hair and ferocious magic that was push aside by her sheer self control. Magnolia's words rang inside her head like a dead warning, getting louder and louder as she smells blood and sense the tangy magical feel that was left behind whenever a vampire and a werewolf ever the area not their own.

It did not happen often, thankfully.

She was not surprise to see a little group of healers, aurors and rune experts there. Though faster then she expected.

One of the rune expert saw her and get up with haste to greet her, introducing himself and relating to her what they were doing to fix the problem right away and desperately trying to convince her that these things does not happen often. Obviously Europe was not the only one who notices that Hermione and Magnolia might shift their location and quite possibly their country.

Hermione simple nodded her head, eying the borderline rune that was fixed right next to them. It was still not in the best condition, Hermione can feel that much, but it was working good enough to send muggles and magical alike away from each other.

 _Worst case would be one of them alive and taken by the muggle. Magnolia is probably right._

"How are the victims?" She asked hastily, sounding almost pained.

The young unspeakable nervously eyed the rune. Hermione figured fast that the plain and dull forest next to them is a work of the barrier. Not hesitating once, she walks through the barrier which does not rejected her as she was magical.

The brunet hissed softly when she saw the healers fussing over in one corner while one or two was examining the hand of a body – clearly a man – whose whole face, including his face was covered in a white sheet, although the sheet was now heavily red from all the blood.

"What happened?" Hermione practically hissed when the same young man step next to her not a moment later. "And muggle authorities?"

The young man sighed in clear exhaustion. "The man does not live long after the bite; the woman is alive… though we doubt that she will survive the, _transformation._ " The boy wizard was also clearly not happy with what happened. Hermione could understand… no one will be happy with a war brewing between two of the most known and feared creatures. "As for muggle authorities, we have gotten rid of any proof of werewolf's bite from the man's body… we've been trying to help the woman –"

"Alert ward had just been breached!" A man's sudden shout could be heard from a tiny flame that pops up next to the young man's shoulder. "We have suspension that it is superman!"

The young man's gritted his teeth as Hermione's eyes widened like sausages. She did not expect that. "Everyone on position now! We can't let him catch on; it's not going to be easy fooling that man."

Hermione stood stunned in the place; they did not often deal with these things in England. Normally superheroes are not so fast about little matters like this there. And their wards were strong enough to keep more than a lot of things safe and where they need to be, Hermione had personally made sure of that.

But this was America where the likes of Batman, Wonder woman and Superman live. Hermione gladly noted that unlike her, the teams were moving around fast and in an order manner. In few minutes the rune writers were already ready for a full proof ward.

"Sight, check. Sound, check. Untouchable, check. Notice me not, check!"

Hermione could still see the dreary and dark side of the forest that was the other side of the ward. It was a lot like a window mirror, one side can be seen right through while the other side would see nothing. The brunet wanted to walk a bit closer to the ward to inspect it closer. She refrain though, and stay more focus on the determine faces of the rune builders and the remaining auror who have not yet left with the healers and the woman's body.

Hermione's eyes fell back to the dead body of the man who was lying near one of the big tree trunk like it had not been touched once. Idly, Hermione wonders why they haven't conjured a body to act as the woman if they think her to be dead soon anyway. She pushed away those feelings when she saw two towering figures heading towards the little clearing.

One was hovering, a man with fine build clad in familiar colors of blue and red; his blue eyes seems to be pierce with pain as he first sighted the dead man's body; he quickly flew towards it and hover about, glancing at his black clad partner. Batman, Hermione could point out right away by the distinctive dress code of the cape crusader.

"Damn it Damn it." The young man next to Hermione hiss in clear distress. The wizard probably hearing her unasked question sighed, nodding once towards the black clad man. "World's greatest detective." The boy said it as if it explains everything; Hermione – though having thousand questions on her mind – decide not to ask anything at the moment really asked more questions.

They observe as the bat examine the body for a while. They silently watch – stepping a bit closer even – when the two superheroes started talking to each other – something they couldn't hear from the distance – and they sight in relieve when Superman flies up a bit to leave and Batman started to step away too.

Just then; a wind blew covering Hermione's thick hair to smack at her cheeks.

The brunet witch tense as the dark-knight suddenly pause on his tract. "Batman?" Superman asked his friend. Batman did not head him though, rather, he walk back into the clearing and right pass the dead body. To the adding tension of the magical people, the bat was soon followed by his super friend, cautiously too.

Hermione feels her heart beating inside her ribcage like a Hawaiian drum, her eyes widened and her breath hitched in slight terror as the two heroes stood _right_ _in front_ of the ward, which was only a foot away from the brunet witch. Hermione barely heard the young man behind her cursing up a storm as batman eyed around the forest that was apparently 'in front' of them.

The black clad vigilant frowned. "I smell a perfume." He announced to his super friend. "A woman's perfume."

The young man hissed something to the ward builders as Hermione gathered her panic self as quickly as she could. Ignoring her jumping nerves, she glared at the men on the other side. _They don't know, they can't know, they only smell and soon they wouldn't._ "Kind to think of it, you're right." Superman suddenly said, landing next to his friend.

Hermione observe their weary face blankly. Their face was quite close to her after all. _They wouldn't figure it out, they can't._

As if hearing her troubled thoughts, Batman suddenly turned to walk away, his black cloak flapping behind him in a graceful swoop. "It is irreverent for now; clearly the killers… or maulers are gone now."

Hermione watched them go with a strange look on her fierce eyes. "Take me to the bitten woman." She commanded before people could start asking why she flatly magiced her lavender smelling shampoo and perfume away.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Luthor Mansion. Metropolis.**

 **May 3. 19:30 EDT.**

Magnolia opened the last parcel with exhausted caution as she all but ripped the top off. She was hungry and tired, it has already past her usual dinner time and neither Lex nor Mione seems like they were going to grace her with their presence anytime soon.

The red-head witch grumbled while she reached inside the parcel and pull out the hidden items. Magnolia blinked in surprise and wonder. She was severely amused to find that the parcel was full of her Hogwarts 'trophies'.

The old golden snitch was curled up in the upper corner, lying as still as a dead humming bird. The rectangular see-through box was full with familiar broken brooms that lay next to her old Firebolt that was also torn in half. Magnolia reached inside, pulled out the checked items and putting them aside.

She has not touched these items for almost ten years, and probably would not for another ten if they haven't move.

Her hands touch the familiar velvet feel of Godric's old hat. The hat was so badly toned that it now seems to be nothing more than a black round-knitted hat with a creepy face imprinted on it. The new headmistress was reluctant to throw it away; it was after all one of the only item that belong to one of the founders and – partly – survive the war.

So, Magnolia took the hat. It seems to be death in her opinion but Hermione had told her that the hat now had no more purpose to stay animated as it was replace as a sorting item. Unless someone gave it a new purpose, it was simply… asleep.

The witch put on the old rug of a hat around her head with a giggle before continuing to reach inside the box. Pushing aside the chess board, broken skrying crystals, and old prank boxes, the familiar material of the golden dress robe she wore on her forth year yull ball, the one she had worn while having Blasé Zabini as her date; she pulled out the old album of Lily and James Potter.

With a reluctant sigh, she organized her materials in her new lovely room; throwing away the broken brooms, storing the charmed dress inside her enormous walk through closet, pushing the album, Quidditch items and crystals inside one of her dresser with a high level of notice-me-not charm on it.

At last, putting the broken hat among the other material she collected to learn the art of sewing. Giving her room one more glance, she decided to venture around the mansion and look for the kitchen. She was hungry and her new father was starting to prove his incompetence.

.:~(*)~:.

 **Fay Roads.**

 **May 3. 23:30 GDT.**

Brushing away raven black hair from her pale face, golden-blue orbs shifted out on the passing trees that seem to be running outside the small bus window. She hugged the red Minnie mice bag closer to her chest as the sun began to set on the horizon.

The careful little shift on her shoulder causes her seat mate to steer awake. The blonde little girl next to her slowly rises, yawning a bit as she rubbed her brown eyes. "… Are we there yet?" She mumbled.

"No…" The raven answers softly. She hugged the red bag closer to her chest. The blonde drearily nodded her head in understanding.

"You weren't sleeping, were you?" The blonde girl confronted softly. The black head girl shocked her head in defeated acceptance. "Why not? Are you Ok?"

The raven head girl just shrugged her shoulders. She also ignored it when her friend's mouth formed a frown. "Teacher wouldn't be happy if his charge didn't come home well and happy." The blonde tried guilt tripping. After all, it always works.

The raven huffed in annoyance. "What's the point?"

"Stop being so moody." The blonde retorted, crossing her arms and a pout forming on her lips. "We were supposed to enjoy the vacation, not get more bags under our eyes! Hack, _I_ need my beauty sleep."

"Sorry Sabrina…" The black head girl mumbled. "You can go back to sleep, I'm okay really."

The blonde did not listen. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you I wouldn't."

The black head shocked her head vehemently. "Nothing important really!" She insist defensively, Sabrina simply glared at her friend. "Really… It's just…"

"…Just?" Asked Sabrina patiently.

"It's just." Sabrina look at her friend's strange behavior, the raven performed her well known nervous ritual by reaching the locket around her neck and tugged at it a little. Sabrina almost feels bad for her – recently – introverted friend. But she was a curious person and information was information, so she waited with her judging eyes. "… I met a brother… of sort."

"A… brother?" Sabrina asked, utterly confuse.

"Of sort." The raven corrected, now finally smiling.

Sabrina stared. "… Helena you were the Boss's only child." Now if someone tells Sabrina that her friend was going insane, she would hit them. But sometimes it was proven that denial was not only a river in Egypt. "You… haven't seen your psychiatrist since the gang war… have you?"

Helena glared at the blonde with some fire, ready to defend her own claim. But that was about when one teacher groggily walked towards them like a derange zombie and finally decided to see that some of her children were actually still awake.

"Helena, Sabrina. Go back to sleep. We're almost at the camp sight and I don't want you to be too tired for breakfast."

The two girls agreed grouchily. "Now girls, were almost at Fay hills, see that mountain? That is an indication that we are almost there." The two girls look up at the hills just when five siren ringing police cars ran pass them and towards their camping sight, awaking the bus full of sleeping children.

The young raven head girl silently watches as boys started running towards the window and yelling some nonsense. The teachers were beside themselves, trying to get them back to their seats. The girl also noted the teacher's sigh of relief when their bus and the police cars started to run in opposite roads. While the bus head's towards the eastern Fay hills, the police cars heads west.

.:~(*)~:.

 **~To Be a Hero Facts~**

 **Fact three: Helena Wayne - as you might have guess – exist.**

 **Fact four: As a Fanfiction world, this world would mix up many things to make one's history using mix facts of different universe. (eg. Helena** _ **is**_ **Bruce and Selina's biological daughter, however she was brought up as a Bertinelli courtesy to Cat woman's decision and her fighting to keep Helena a secret from Batman.)**

 **:Random Fact about myself:** _My favorite Robin is Damian Wayne. I love his brattyness and his actual willingness to grow up little by little. I think that made him perfect baby bat material.  
_

 ** _Quesion_** ** _:_** **_Who is your favorite Robin? And why?  
_**


End file.
